Syphon Filter Briefings
'Syphon Filter Briefings' 'Georgia Street' ---- Washington DC: Georgia Street ''' '''08/23 22:45 AGENCY DIRECTIVE: Our FBI informant has pinpointed the terrorist viral attack in the DC subway system. Our contacts within US Defense and Interpol confirm the identities of the terrorists. We will drop you in after CBDC (US Army Chemical and Biological Defense Command) operations begin. Your targets are Rhoemer, Kravitch, Aramov and Girdeux. SATCOM has intercepted coded microwave traffic. Rhoemer must have an uplink station in the area. Assist CBDC if needed. Avoid collateral casualties if possible. Check your objectives onsite for more information. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Kravitch and destroy comm. array *Eliminate Rhoemer *Protect CBDC bomb squad (added) *Turn off power to terminal security doors (added) *Tag bomb in terminal (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not eliminate any CBDC agent *Avoid damaging viral delivery systems or explosive bombs ---- 'Destroyed Subway' ---- Washington DC: Destroyed subway 08/23 23:45 INCOMING FROM BENTON: You're lucky to be alive. Ten square blocks of downtown D.C. just sank 20 feet into the ground. It looks like Rhoemer had the entire subway wired to explode as part of his escape plan. It's likely you've cut his time table short, and that he's still down there with you. Aramov and Girdeux also remain unaccounted for. Don't let Rhoemer escape that terminal, and be aware that you're now completely cut off from all reinforcements. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Rhoemer *Locate explosives cache (added) *Blow open passage to street and protect CBDC agent (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not kill any CBDC agent (added) *Do not damage any bomb (added) ---- 'Main Subway Line' ---- Washington DC: Main Subway Line 08/24 00:30 INCOMING FROM BENTON: Logan, intel indicates Rhoemer has fled the scene. Jenkins is meeting heavy resistance in the Washington Park area and DCPD reports fifteen officers down. We fear an agency leak has given his position away. Mara Aramov's identity has been confirmed by Interpol. Do not let her escape. Caution: FEMA is using the east bound tracks to shuttle emergency personnel: do not use explosives of any kind in the tunnel or you will cause a derailment. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Aramov MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not use grenades or train lines may be damaged ---- 'Washington Park' ---- Washington DC: Washington Park 08/24 00:45 INCOMING FROM BENTON: Mission Redirect: CBDC has requested direct intervention and assistance. Your new orders are to: locate viral bombs, plant homing beacons, wait for the arrival of CBDC, and provide covering fire. The bombs are set to detonate within the hour. Terrorist resistance is heavy. Agency intel reports that Anton Girdeux is leading the park operation. Exercise caution. We have lost all communication from Jenkins' team. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Locate and disarm 4 viral bombs *Reach Freedom Memorial *Rescue CBDC hostages (added) *Secure terrorist comm. array (added) *Eliminate trigger man Marcos (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not kill any member of the strike team *Do not damage any bomb *All bombs must be defused in under 20 minutes *Do not damage the comm. array (added) ---- 'Freedom Memorial' ---- Washington DC: Freedom Memorial 08/24 01:15 FORWARDED FROM AGENCY INTEL: Spysat has completed a detailed analysis of Girdeux's body armor: it is impervious to all conventional weapons. Our armor specialists are working on it, but your agent may have to improvise to find a weak point. Our demolition expert has noted that the use of any explosive device will trigger the viral bomb. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Kill Girdeux MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not use grenades or Girdeux's bomb may be damaged ---- 'Expo Center Reception' ---- New York City: Expo Center Reception 08/25 19:00 INCOMING FROM MARKINSON: I've approved your request for access to the FBI files on Jonathan Phagan. I think your suspicions may be correct. The PHARCOM reception may be a cover for a meeting between Phagan and Rhoemer. Follow Phagan closely. Obviously, you must not be seen or captured. You are authorized to eliminate any of Phagan's security, but use silenced weapons only. Once you've observed the meeting, use whatever means necessary to capture Phagan alive. Officially, the agency knows nothing about this. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Shadow Phagan to secret meeting *Capture Phagan alive (added) *Find security Cardkeys (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not allow yourself to be spotted until you reach the meeting. Do not shoot Phagan. ---- 'Expo Center Dinorama' ---- New York City: Expo Center Dinorama 08/25 19:15 INCOMING FROM LIAN: Aramov is interrogating Phagan near the dinosaur exhibit. I'm losing the audio feeds, but she keeps saying something about Syphon Filter. Both Aramov and Phagan have information we need... you must stop Aramov from killing Phagan, but without killing her. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find security Cardkey *Capture Aramov and Phagan alive MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not allow Phagan to die *Do not kill Aramov ---- 'Rhoemer's Base' ---- Rozovka, Kazakhstan: Rhoemer's Base 09/01 21:00 INCOMING FROM MARKINSON: I know that this type of military operation is usually carried out by our agents within the Army Rangers, but for obvious reasons I am assigning it to you: find and inventory the base's missile arsenal, plant C4 charges at key locations, and eliminate Gabrek, the base CO. You will also have to disable the base's anti-aircraft radar dish before Lian can initiate evac. Once your explosives are set, you will only have a limited amount of time for pickup. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Plant C4 charges at 5 fuel tanks *Eliminate Gabrek and collect cardkey *Reach missile bunker *Disable power to motion sensors (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not damage the explosive charges ---- 'Base Bunker' ---- Rozovka, Kazakhstan: Base Bunker 09/01 21:30 INCOMING FROM LIAN: Gabe, all the explosive charges you set are primed and ready for detonation. All you have to do now is catalog the SS-23s and get to the roof. As you check each one, I'll be transmitting the firing codes to HQ. So keep your channel open. Entering the bunker triggered a silent alarm. The base is on alert now, so you're not going to be able to get back to the surface the way you came. Satellite photos indicate that there's a freight elevator on the roof, and it's likely connected to the bunker. That's your exit strategy. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Catalog 10 enemy missiles *Reach comm. building roof MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not damage the missiles ---- 'Base Tower' ---- Rozovka, Kazakhstan: Base Tower 09/01 21:40 INCOMING FROM LIAN: Rhoemer's patrols have discovered my location and I'm coming under heavy fire. You better disable that radar soon or I won't be able to dust off. It's control panel should be somewhere at its base. I'm having Markinson's team stand by in case something happens. Hurry Gabe. BRIEFING UPDATE: Rozovka, Kazakhstan: Rhoemer's Base 09/01 21:41 INCOMING FROM MARKINSON: The attack chopper they've sent after you is an old Russian prototype Ki-33, built primarily for troop transport. It was never put into production because of its weak armor plating, necessary for high speeds and heavy payloads. You should be able to take it out if you're careful... and fast. Logan, I am sorry about Lian, but she knew the risks she was taking, as well as you. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Disable radar tracking *Shoot down attack helicopter (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Base Escape' ---- Rozovka, Kazakhstan: Base Escape 09/01 21:45 INCOMING FROM MARKINSON: The timers on the explosives you planted have been triggered. When they go off, it will leave a crater a mile wide. Our chopper will pick you up at the main gate, if you get here in time. Our window for escaping ground zero is short, so you had better hurry. I have sent a team to Lian's rendezvous point. They found nothing but a burning pile of debris. Rhoemer will pay dearly, soon enough. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Escape through main gate MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not damage the explosive charges *Do not damage the missiles ---- 'Rhoemer's Stronghold' ---- Uzhhorod, Ukraine: Rhoemer's Stronghold 09/07 06:30 INCOMING FROM MARKINSON: You have to find your way down to the catacombs, where Phagan is being held. Eliminate any PHARCOM scientists you find on the way: I want to shut down this entire operation. Our labs have prepared an antigen which fights the effects of the virus. You must stop and administer it to any human test subjects you find. The agency needs these subjects alive, so do everything in your power to insure their safety. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Rhoemer's 10 scientists *Administer antigen to 6 test subjects *Find security Cardkeys *Find entrance to catacombs MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not kill any human test subjects ---- 'Stronghold Lower Level' ---- Uzhhorod, Ukraine: Stronghold Lower Level 09/07 07:15 INCOMING FROM MARKINSON: The Kazakhstan incident is blowing up at the State Department, and the UN council is furious. The agency is shifting blame towards NATO command, of course. You are now at the mid-point of Rhoemer's stronghold. Interpol schematics suggest that the catacomb's entrance is probably in the Rose chapel. Find your way there. All mission objectives remain in force: eliminate PHARCOM's scientists, administer the antigen to test subjects, and find Phagan. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Eliminate Rhoemer's 9 scientists *Administer antigen to 4 test subjects *Find security Cardkeys *Find entrance to catacombs MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not kill any human test subjects ---- 'Stronghold Catacombs' ---- Uzhhorod, Ukraine: Stronghold Catacombs 09/07 08:00 INCOMING FROM MARKINSON: If these catacombs are like the ones we shut down beneath Paris, then Rhoemer is using a palm print activation system for security. You will have to follow one of Rhoemer's guards or lab workers to Phagan's cell, and wait for them to open the cell door. Remember, I need Phagan alive. The agency has broken off contact with the State Department. Do not acknowledge any communications you might receive from other agency members. We are running out of time. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find Phagan *Follow Phagan to Lian Xing's cell (added) *Get Lian Xing out of the catacombs (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not be spotted until the scientist has opened Phagan's cell *Do not leave Phagan unguarded or allow him to die *Do not allow Lian Xing to die (added) ---- 'PHARCOM Warehouses' ---- Almaty, Kazakhstan: PHARCOM warehouses 09/08 03:00 INCOMING FROM LIAN: Rhoemer's men are attacking Phagan's warehouse district in force. You have to get the silo's mainframe computers before they do. The agency's satellites are down, but Aramov assures me the silo can only be accessed via service elevators in warehouse 76. Erikson has the computer's access codes, so you'll need to find him first. This warehouse was PHARCOM's clearing house for the bodies they were using to transport the virus. You have to plant beacons on any bodies you find so the agency can retrieve them for disposal at a level 5 containment facility. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find and interrogate Erikson *Turn off power to electric fences *Locate and tag 3 viral carriers *Get to warehouse 76 MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not kill Erikson before you've gotten the computer codes ---- 'PHARCOM Elite Guards' ---- Almaty, Kazakhstan: PHARCOM elite guards 09/08 03:25 INCOMING FROM LIAN: I still can't contact Markinson but I've hacked into the agency's European computer system. Bad news... You're probably going up against PHARCOM's elite guards, extremely well trained and armed. Even Rhoemer's men haven't broken through their perimeter yet. Avoid any direct fire fights if you can. Warehouse 76 should be south of your present position. Where the hell is our agency back-up? NATO thinks a civil war is breaking out, but we're getting no support. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Locate and tag 3 viral carriers *Get to warehouse 76 MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Warehouse 76' ---- Almaty, Kazakhstan: Warehouse 76 09/08 04:00 INCOMING FROM LIAN: The entire warehouse district is going up in flames. You have to find the freight elevator before Warehouse 76 collapses around you. Aramov says it's located in the south east corner of the building. You don't have much time. I've done a spot analysis of the serum that Markinson was having you administer to the test subjects in Rhoemer's stronghold. Gabe, it wasn't a vaccine. It was some form of concentrated potassium chloride, used in lethal injections. Markinson was having you kill those men. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Get to freight elevator MISSION PARAMETERS *Get out before the building collapses in 15 minutes ---- 'Silo Access Tunnels' ---- Almaty, Kazakhstan: Silo access tunnels 09/08 04:15 INCOMING FROM LIAN: According to Aramov, the silo's entrance is down there somewhere. She says to follow the main tunnel, it dead-ends at the silo elevator, but because of the fire above, some elevators may be off-line. I'm picking up frantic radio traffic from NATO command, but I still can't contact anyone within the agency. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find missile silo *Shut down power room (added) *Reroute power to elevator (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Tunnel Blackout' ---- Almaty, Kazakhstan: Tunnel blackout 09/08 04:45 INCOMING FROM LIAN: The entire power grid to the tunnels is now off-line so the laser fields should be gone. The silo has it's own power supply so you should still be able to access the mainframe computers and download PHARCOM's DNA sequencing data. You should have a clear line to the silo from there, if you can find a way out of that power room. And Gabe, you're still outnumbered by Rhoemer's men. Maybe you can use the blackout to your advantage. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Find missile silo MISSION PARAMETERS *None ---- 'Missile Silo' ---- Almaty, Kazakhstan: Missile Silo 09/08 05:00 INCOMING FROM LIAN: You were right. The Devyatka's launch sequence has already begun and we have no way of stopping it. You'll have to find the missile's self-destruct codes somewhere on the fuselage itself and enter them into the main launch computer. We can then detonate it in the upper atmosphere. The command computer mainframe room is also where you'll find the genetic codes for the Syphon Filter virus. BRIEFING UPDATE: Almaty, Kazakhstan: Missile Silo 09/08 05:15 INCOMING FROM LIAN: Gabe you did it! The missile self-destructed harmlessly in the upper atmosphere. The chances of any trace virus particles reaching sea level are almost non-existent. Now there's just you and Rhoemer... He's in there with you and he's armed with a M-79, his weapon of choice. What's worse, his dossier indicates he always wears an advanced polymer body armor that you can't penetrate with any conventional weapon, even your K3G4. You'll have to find something down there to beat him. Watch your back. MISSION OBJECTIVES *Retrieve missile destruct codes *Access missile command computer *Eliminate Rhoemer (added) MISSION PARAMETERS *Do not shoot at the missile *Destruct codes must be retrieved before the missile launches *Command computer must be accessed within 3 minutes after launch ---- Category:Briefings